Nightwhisper
Nightwhisper "Excuse me? Did you just say I am a weakling? Did you really just insult me? Buddy, you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Yes, I am here, sobbing on my own. Only because my mate was ripped away from me. Only because cats like you exist. Want to fight? Fine. Just a warning to heed, I am no weakling, no steed. You will fall, even if I have to as well to make sure you go down." Nightwhisper said, turning towards you, unsheathing his long claws. ''"Your Dead.." '' His silky voice said, little did you know it would be the last sound you would ever hear. ━━━━━━━━━━ Description Base coat: Ebony Underbelly: Dark silver Markings: None Scars: Torn left ear, one long claw mark over right eye, scar on right paw. Eyes: Dark Blue Reference: N/A Psychical traits Nightwhisper is... A large ebony pelted tom with unusal deep blue eyes. His left ear is torn in two places, and due to a training session gone wrong when he was an apprentice, he has a long scar over his right eye. His vision is still in tact. He also has a marking on his left paw due to a small fight with his sister, Bluefeather. His back and chest are also shreaded with scars due to a fight with a Rouge Cora that almost killed him. Mental traits Nightwhisper is... Nightwhisper is depressed. Durning a flood he lost his mate, Silverdance, only a moon after their only kit died of greencough. Althought he has friends and even a bit of family to help him, he will never be the same unless he can find his Silver. ━━━━━━━━━━ Family & Friends Relations Name|OC owner |Relation|Trust Rate|Thoughts Silverdance | Coolcatlove38 | Mate/Best Friend | 100% | "My Silverdance.. My love... My true mate.. I-I can't go on without your support.. I dream of you, our only kit, us a happy family, but as I wake my heart shatters once more.. Wolfdusk may help with healing my heart, but nothing will ever fully heal me accept once again feeling you pelt brushed up against mine, smelling you sweet scent as you twine you tail with mine. My true love, I do not know if you are alive or with StarClan. All I know is that I will see you again, even if I have to perish to do that. If I die before you I shall watch over you from the stars, my love, I feel our daughter watching me sometimes, so I have to hope that she is also watching over you. Please return to me.." Cinderkit | N/A | Daughter | 100% | "My little one.. I could not protect you from the sickness that stole you away from me. I love you, I feel your presence as you watch over me and your mother from StarClan. I will see you again one day, my kit." ━━━━━━━━━━ Love Life Status: Single Looking for a mate?: 50/50. If he falls in love he falls in love. If not that's okay. Mate: N/A Past Mate(s): Silverdance Flings?: N/A Wanting Flings?: Sure Past Flings: IvyStar Kits?: Cinderkit (Dead) Turn-ons: Nightwhisper is more impressed with thoughtful minds than fancy fur. He does not care what she-cats look like aslong as they are smart. He loves independant cats, and has a soft spot fur she-cats who are very caring and compassionate. He'd much rather have someone at his side that looks at the good side of things instead of the worst possible outcomes. Turn-offs: Nightwhisper is instantly turned off by stuck-up she-cats who are so full of themselves they cannot see reason. He does not like she-cats who just rush into things without thinking, those always begging for a fight instead of listening to reason with their claws sheathed until they absolutely have to fight. He hates those type of people. ━━━━━━━━━━ Kit-hood Born as Rouge to Culi and Claw, Night lived in dug out rabbit tunnels with his parents. One day when his mother, Culi, went out to hunt in the morning, he heard her screech for his father. That screech changed his entire life as he stumbled after Claw, the tom racing out of their den to find his mate. He did not have to go far. Just outside of the den's clearing Culi lay on the ground, her breathing nothing but whispers of air as a huge black and white creature stood over her. Claw's eyes widened at the scence, him freezing in place for a moment. He recovered when Night squealed in terror. Claw hissed in his ear for him to run. Run and don't stop until he couldn't hear the monster. Night obeyed, not looking back, not able to see if his father lived of not, only seeing the dead body of his mother as he passed. Apprenticeship When he ran from the scene, Night was found by a RiverClan patrol. Drizzlestar, the leader then, welcomed him into the Clan with open arms, deeming him Nightpaw, apprentice of RiverClan. So scared he would fail, so scared his new family would somehow leave him as well, Nightpaw did not make many friends at first. Then he met Silverpaw and Anglerpaw. Anglerpaw was also a bit on the shy side, a smart apprentice despite his smaller size and lack of strength. They became best friends soon enough. Silverpaw was always happy and boyent, and always over the moon to spend time with Nightpaw. He found himself also looking forward to spending time with her, even if it was just an little amount of time. This is a bit off-topic but you will see why it matters!: 'Blue later got accepted into RiverClan as Bluepaw, medicine cat apprentice Becoming of a warrior A new warrior, Nightpaw was now Nightwhisper. About a moon after him becoming a warrior, Ivystar, a visitor from MorningClan (Now disbanded), caught his attention. After a while of talking and getting to know the beautiful she-cat, Nightwhisper asked her to meet him at Four Trees near midnight. He stayed awake all night to go to Four Trees, becoming nervous when he did not see her. Then she finally came, and the two ended up falling asleep together under the great trees. Her time came to leave for her Clan, and Nightwhisper's heart was torn in two, wanting to leave with her, not able to leave his true home. On day as he was moping around by the river, Silverdance found him and confessed to having strong feelings for the tom. Nightwhisper was overjoyed to find out that he shared the feeling, and he forgot about his affair with the leader. Three moons later, Nightwhisper found out that Bluepaw, the new RiverClan apprentice was his half sister, them having the same rouge father. He was excited and scared about the fact, and learned to love her annoying ways, accepting her as a best friend and sibling. Then Nightwhisper became a father to Cinderkit! Everything in Nightwhisper's life seemed to be perfect for him, but then a flood causes RiverClan to disband. His only kit died, and he lost his mate. After six moons or so the Clan found each other again, Speckledstar now their leader. To this day he has still not found Silverdance nor Bluefeather (Bluepaw now a full medicine cat) But he has two love interests, the Leader of their Clan and Wolfdusk. Soon after Nightwhisper left, then joining ThunderClan. '━━━━━━━━━━ Credits Category:OCs Category:ThunderClan